YuGiOh GX: Anubis's Comeback
by wildrook
Summary: Crossover with original YuGiOh. The Light of Destruction has a new host, and Jaden has to stop him. However, the LoD has the power of the Pyramid of Light on his side. OC Cards included.
1. Part 1: Saving Seto Kaiba

YuGiOh GX the Movie: Return of the Pyramid.

Chapter 1: The Past meets The Present. A Hero Emerges!

----

Long when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings and those from other nations played games of great and terrible power. Unfortunately, one was corrupted by the power while another sealed it away within the Millennium Items.

Five Thousand and Ten years later, the reincarnation of the other king wanders the world to defeat the Light of Destruction alongside his best friend years ago, his professor, and a cat. However, he needed help, because heroes aren't made without guidance.

"This is his grave?" the purplish monster asked him.

"Yup," the man said. "This is the man who taught me everything about Duel Monsters and Elemental Heroes. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even consider going to Duel Academy, Yubel."

"And if it wasn't for him," the spirit of the fallen Professor said, "Jaden wouldn't be the hero he would today. I'm just surprised you didn't use the Nature Hero card Terra Firma."

The young man, known as Jaden, rolled his eyes. "People would start asking questions, Professor Banner. He had a heart problem, and he wanted to face his own student as a dying wish. I just came here to pay my respects."

"Winged Kuriboh and I will stand guard," Yubel said. "If anyone approaches, human or otherwise, we'll notify you."

Jaden nodded as the ex-girlfriend-turned-long-lost-sister and the winged fuzzball stood guard.

"Hey, Koyo. It's me, Jaden. I know it's been a long time since I've been here, but I was at Duel Academy within the three-and-a-half years of absence. If anything, I haven't shown anyone the cards you're famous for, like Terra Firma, Heat, and Rose, but I did make new friends who probably hate me because of what happened during the eve of my Third Year involving Yubel, if you remember her."

There was no response.

"You were probably watching over me at the time, but I gained a new Elemental Hero that's similar to the Dark Magician in power, and it's based off the hero I wanted to be as a young kid. I also gained some new monsters that supported him and met a friend whose monster went with Neos. Oh, and Neos and Yubel can combine, but not fuse, into a new one. How's that for irony?"

Jaden can be seen having tears in his eyes, which would've been uncharacteristic to those who knew him, but no one truly knew him. Not even Syrus, Chumley, and Tyranno.

"Actually, I came here because I'm still sorry for what happened to you. I know it's not my fault that you had a heart attack after our duel, but I couldn't help it. Duels take a lot of stress on you, and I couldn't believe that you died after we had it. As a friend who took your memory to heart and that of the King of Games', can you forgive me?"

A gust of wind can be seen blowing Jaden's tears away, as if Koyo was saying he was forgiven.

"Thanks man. You're a true friend."

However, someone was watching, and it wasn't who anyone would expect.

"I thought that a wielder of heroes would be taught by another one," he said.

Yubel, Winged Kuriboh, Professor Banner, Pharaoh, and Jaden looked up to see someone that was oddly familiar.

"Yugi Moto?" Banner asked him.

"That's not Yugi," Yubel said. "It's someone completely different."

Jaden (with his biochromatic eyes out) nodded. "Judging by the aura this guy's emitting, it's similar to my own."

The man smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pharaoh Atem of Egypt and the other form of Yugi Moto, if you recall the duels when Yugi activated the Millennium Puzzle."

"No wonder you looked familiar," Yubel said. "How long has it been, Pharaoh?"

"Too long, Yubel. If anything, I should have stayed behind to help the Supreme King deal with his inner conflict."

Jaden frowned because of Haou's actions. "I've already apologized for what he did and I'm trying to redeem myself for it. If anything, Pharaoh, I had the situation at hand."

Atem shook his head. "The Darkness of Justice may be satisfied, but the Light of Destruction isn't. You may have paid your respects, but it didn't stop it from returning in a former opponent's guise."

"What are you getting at?" the Professor asked him. "Nightshroud's gone, Yubel's fused with Jaden, and Kagemaru reformed after realizing that the Sacred Beasts are useless to him."

"I wasn't talking about any of them. If anything, it dates back ten years ago when Kaiba activated the Pyramid of Light."

Jaden remembered that duel. Kaiba had used a card that destroyed the Egyptian God Cards known as the Pyramid of Light, but it was a trap card taking the form of a Field Spell and the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon hadn't been seen in a duel SINCE that moment. Speaking of Blue Eyes… "Is Kaibaman with you?" he asked the former Pharaoh.

Kaibaman walked into the graveyard, realizing that Jaden had found him. "Good eye, King. Looks like the rematch would have to wait until we get to the matter at hand."

Atem continued speaking. "Kaibaman's here because he would like a request with you, Jaden. He wants you to defeat and free his master from the avatar of the Light of Destruction's current form, Anubis."

"And when you destroy him," Kaibaman said, "I would like a rematch with you sometime in the future. Because you've grown and gained new friends within your deck, I'd like you to show me what true power is."

"I'll do it," Jaden said, Biochromatic eyes still active. "And I'll be waiting to duel you both."

Atem and Kaibaman nodded.

"One more thing," Atem said, taking something out of his robe. "You're going to need these to defeat him. If anything, he might take control of the Shining Dragon again."

Jaden took the cards and saw the design in surprise. "That's you? And the Dark Magician cards?"

Atem nodded. "Good luck, Supreme King. And if you run into Yugi, tell him I said Hi."

Both Atem and Kaibaman faded into nothingness.

"You're going through with this?" Yubel asked him.

"I have to," Jaden said. "And I know where to look, too."

----

Heading towards the Kaiba Land Stadium, Jaden couldn't help but have the feeling that he was being watched.

"If you're trying to be a spy," he said, "you suck at it. I can smell you a mile away."

"I didn't think you'd be back in town, Jaden," the woman said. "Didn't you have a mission to attend to?"

"Plans change, Alexis," he said. "I'm assuming that you're following me because I'm considering duel suicide?"

"Yeah. If anything, Kaiba's gone mad with power during the old days, and if you face him, you may not last long against him. Syrus, Zane, Axel, and Jesse fell against him in there. Even Chazz didn't stand a chance, and he lasted longer until Ojama Delta Hurricane was negated by the Shining Dragon."

_Looks like its more dire than what Atem told me,_ Jaden said. _Anubis has to be stopped at all costs. I just hope the cards Atem gave me are enough._ "I have to do this, Alexis. You know that it's not over until the last card is played, and I intend to defeat him."

Alexis was surprised by his determination. _Jaden doesn't know what he's up against, but he'll make it out in the end. He always has._ "Then I won't stop you. Defeat Kaiba and make him come to his senses."

"I will, Alexis. Just have faith." With that, he had entered the stadium.

_Good luck, Jaden…_

He then entered the stadium to see that Satorious had fallen.

"Pathetic," Kaiba said. "Is there anyone that can challenge my Shining Dragon?"

_Damn it,_ Satorious thought. _Its grip is too strong on Kaiba to free. It will take a miracle to defeat him._

"I will," Jaden said, taking everyone by surprise. "This has gone on long enough, Kaiba. If you go on like this, something bad will happen!"

_It's the King!_ Anubis/LoD thought within Kaiba. _I didn't think he'd be here!_ "You think you can stand up against my power? With the power of the Shining Dragon at my disposal, I am invincible!"

"What are you doing?" Satorious asked Jaden. "You can't face off against a monster of that caliber!"

"I can and I will, Satorious," Jaden replied. "I have faith in my deck and the will to find a weakness in it. So get your game on, Kaiba, because it's Time to Duel!"

"Your funeral," Kaiba said.

A lot of people were aghast that Jaden, a regular nobody, was taking on Kaiba like Yugi Moto did when things got serious. However, there were some people who were watching that had complete faith in him.

_I hope he can find a weakness in the Shining Dragon,_ Bastion Misawa thought while in the crowd. _I already have, and I'm hoping it's the same one I'm thinking of._

In Duel Academy, Tyranno, Marcel, and Blair were surprised at this turn of events.

"Sarge is taking on Kaiba?" Tyranno asked them. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because neither of us knew," Blair said. "Although Jadey-Poo's a strong duelist, he's no match against Kaiba's Shining Dragon."

"This IS Jaden we're talking about," Crowler said, watching this with interest. "I didn't think he would defeat my Ancient Gear Golem when I first met him, but he's graduated as the best duelist in the Academy with low grades."

"You're saying Jaden will win this, Professor?" Marcel asked him.

Crowler had frowned. "It will take a lot of luck, but Jaden will find a way, not that I like the boy." _If the Slifer Slacker wins against Kaiba, he'll prove to Duel Academy that the impossible will be possible. Good luck, Slacker._

In Industrial Illusions HQ, Chumley and Pegasus were surprised at this.

"This is SO not licious," Chumley said. "Jaden wouldn't stand a chance against Kaiba's Blue Eyes."

"Don't be too sure, Chumley," Pegasus said. "I've seen Yugi go off against worse odds, so Jaden might have a fighting chance."

"You weren't there when Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon kicked his butt."

"True, but I was there when he took control of Ra, remember? If Jaden can do that, he can defeat the Shining Dragon."

_I hope you're right, boss,_ Chumley thought. _I hope you're right._

_Good luck, Jaden-Boy,_ Pegasus thought. _If anyone other than Yugi and the Pharaoh can defeat Kaiba, it's you._

Back in the arena, Jaden got his V2 Duel Disk out and faced off against Kaiba's V1.

"I go first, considering I'm your senior," Kaiba said. "I play Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode and one card face-down, ending my turn."

With that, a clown came up with a face-down behind him.

"My move!" Jaden yelled. _Knowing Kaiba, he's probably got a Crush Card Virus that can weaken my deck. I have to find a way to bypass it._ "I play Elemental Hero Avian in Defense mode." With that, the feathered man crouched. "I also play Heavy Storm in order to get rid of your face-down." To Kaiba's shock, the Crush Card Virus was destroyed. "I then play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba growled. _How did he know about the Crush Card Virus and Peten's Special Ability? No matter. I'll be able to put the Supreme King in his place. _"You got lucky in order to get rid of my Crush Card, but your luck will run out when I summon my strongest monster. It's my move." With that, Kaiba drew his card. "I summon Familiar Knight in Attack mode." With that, the knight had appeared. "Familiar Knight, attack his Avian!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Jaden yelled. "I activate my trap! A Hero Emerges! Now you must choose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it without any setbacks."

Kaiba had growled. "I choose...the one on the left."

Jaden smirked. "You chose Elemental Hero Bursinatrix, Kaiba. Now, either two choices: you can either attack her, destroying both our monsters, or you can hold off. I really suggest holding off."

"You're no Yugi Moto, kid, so I attack!"

As Familiar Knight started to attack Bursinatrix, Jaden sighed. "I REALLY didn't want to do this. Activate Dark Fusion!"

Everyone who knew him gasped in shock.

"Dark Fusion?" Syrus asked his brother. "Is he going to summon..."

"I don't know, Syrus," Zane said, "but in order to defeat him, he's going to need both sets, so I'm guessing he's doing it."

"The Slacker's crazy!" Chazz yelled.

"Avian and Bursinatrix fuse in darkness to form..." Jaden said, biochromatic eyes flaring, "EVIL HERO INFERNO WING!"

With that, Inferno Wing had graced the battlefield in her presence and destroyed Familiar Knight.

"My life points may be decreased with that risk, but with Familiar Knight destroyed," Kaiba said, "I get to Special Summon Rare Metal Dragon, who can't be summoned through normal means."

A metallic dragon entered the battlefield.

Kaiba: 3100

Jaden: 4000

"However, he won't be attacking when I play White Dragon Ritual, summoning my Paladin of White Dragon."

Sure enough, Rare Metal Dragon disappeared, revealing a knight riding on a white dragon.

"And I sacrifice him to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand or deck, and you'll be surprised at what he can do."

With that, Paladin of White Dragon was sacrificed to bring out Blue Eyes White Dragon, leaving Jaden to shiver.

_Damn it,_ Jaden thought. _I can't get cold feet because of what happened in Duel Academy. Everyone's depending on me to stop him!_

"I then place one card face-down and end my turn," Kaiba said. "Your move, Yuki."

Jaden drew his card, and frowned. _I'm just lucky my whole deck didn't turn dark, or else Haou would take over. That still doesn't help my situation considering that the White Dragon STILL haunts my nightmares._

"I play a monster face-down and two cards along with it." With that, the images of those cards appeared. "I end my turn by setting Inferno Wing in Defense Mode."

"Don't bother," Kaiba said. "Reveal Trap Card! Pyramid of Light!" That shocked everyone.

"But Jaden doesn't have any Egyptian God Cards!" Aster said.

"No, but he has those Evil Heroes, and it can destroy them!"

That was what took them by surprise. Instead of "All God Cards were destroyed," it said "All Evil Heroes were destroyed," and Inferno Wing was destroyed as the Pyramid was set.

"Now I have to get rid of your face-down," Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

However, Jaden had smirked. "Actually, I'm glad you destroyed my Evil Hero." That took everyone by surprise. "Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't summon my newest monster. Come forth, Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh!"

With that in hand, a new card was summoned...and it resembled Yugi Moto, only older and a LOT more mature.

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh.

Attribute: Dark.

Level: 7.

Type: Warrior/Effect.

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned when an Evil Hero is sent to the Graveyard or removed from play. This card gains 300 attack and defense points for every "Dark Magician," "Elemental Hero," "Neo Spacian," "Crystal Beast," "Yubel," "Evil Hero," and "Neos Wiseman" in the graveyard.

Atk: 2400.

Def: 2800.

----

Everyone was surprised...but those who were spiritually aware knew that this was more than a Monster Card. Heck, Kaiba was angry, but he couldn't show it.

"And because both Avian and Bursinatrix were sent to the graveyard, Gold Pharaoh gets a 300 point increase."

Atk: 3000.

Def: 3500.

"And the set monster you destroyed happened to be Dandylion, which means I get to summon two Plant Tokens when it was sent to the Graveyard."

In place of Dandylion were two plant tokens.

"It's still your turn, Kaiba."

_Still as cocky as ever, but you actually managed to get the other person I hate into the battlefield._ "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card, then considered his options. _I can't exactly tribute the plant tokens yet, but I can activate one of my face-downs. The question is, is there any way to get rid of that Dragon?_ He then looked at Gold Pharaoh and considered his options. _That face-down could be a trap or something that can supercharge his Blue Eyes. I'm just surprised that he didn't summon Kaibaman...unless he disappeared from the deck!_

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaiba asked, his voice getting dangerously demonic. "Are you scared of my dragon? Face it. There's no way that a newbie like you can stop me!"

"Wrong, Kaiba," Jaden said. "It's not over until the last card is played, and I intend to play until I die or take you with me. And last time I checked, it was my turn, and I activate my face-down, Tribute to the Doomed, destroying your Peten while discarding one of my cards."

With that, Peten found himself being wrapped up in bandages and dragged to the graveyard.

"Foolish move," Kaiba said, "because with my Dark Clown's death, I can summon ANOTHER Peten the Dark Clown."

"That's what I was hoping for, because I activate Chain Destruction, destroying your other two Peten the Dark Clowns!"

With that, the annoying clowns were destroyed by a chain that pierced the card face.

"And thanks to Tribute to the Doomed, because of Atem's special ability, he gets another boost with the Elemental Hero in the graveyard."

Atk: 3300.

Def: 3800.

"Not if I can help it," Kaiba said. "Activate trap! Shadow Spell! This trap card decreases Gold Pharaoh's attack points by 700."

Atk: 2500.

Def: 3800.

"Don't think you have this duel won, Yuki."

"Actually, that was a bluff," Jaden said, surprising Kaiba. "I wasn't going to intend to attack with Gold Pharaoh."

"Then what were you going to attack me with, those fluffballs with no attack points?"

"Nope." He then took a card from his hand and onto the field. "Meet Elemental Hero Neos! Normally, I would tribute summon him, but instead, from discarding Elemental Hero Necroshade through Tribute of the Doomed, I get to summon him without any drawbacks."

"Even with your new friend, I doubt you would be able to defeat my Blue-Eyes."

"I wasn't planning to attack, anyways. I'll throw-down a face-down and end my turn." With that, a card appeared in front of him.

Kaiba had drawn a card.

_That fool,_ Kaiba thought. _It's almost time for the Shining Dragon to release itself. I had just been saving my modified Pyramid of Light card for this duel only._

"Prepare to meet the Dragon that's unmatched in power, Yuki! I use Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons into one!"

With that, the three dragons turned into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"But I'm not done yet. I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon in order to summon the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Dragon cracked to reveal the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon which everyone was talking about.

"You should be honored you lasted this long, Yuki, because this dragon is invincible. Let me demonstrate by playing Card Destruction, which sacrifices our current hand and lets us draw cards that equal the number of cards we currently have."

With that, both hands were discarded and Gold Pharaoh's attack and defense points increased. If anyone would've seen it, they would've sworn that Jaden had shed a tear because of the discard.

Atk: 3100.

Def: 4400.

"What can be gained by discarding our hands?" Jaden asked him.

"Because for every dragon in our graveyards, my Shining Dragon's attack points are increased by 300."

Atk: 5000.

Def: 2500.

"As an added bonus, however, my dragon is immune to Monster Effects, Spells, and Traps, so I'm as good as untouchable."

_It's like the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on steroids,_ Jaden thought. "Nothing is invincible, Kaiba. Not even your Dragon."

"I beg to differ, Yuki. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Gold Pharaoh! Shining Neutron Blast!"

As the blast neared, Jaden can only smirk at his plan to defeat the Shining Dragon.

_It'll be all over, Yuki,_ Anubis/LoD thought. _Once my Shining Dragon attacks, you'll be as good as dead._

"Activate Spell Card! Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This Spell Card lets me gain my Kuriboh in my hand, and I discard said monster to keep Gold Pharaoh safe."

"Why bother? Shining Dragon is immune to Monster Effects."

"Only when they affect it, Kaiba, but Kuriboh affects MY life points, not your Dragon." True to Jaden's word, Jaden didn't lose life points and Gold Pharaoh was safe.

"When did the Slacker get a regular Kuriboh?" Chazz asked them.

"I don't even remember Chain Destruction even BEING in his deck," Zane said. "Sounds like Jaden got an upgrade."

"I doubt even Jaden is that lucky," Syrus said. "If anything, the Shining Dragon monster is more powerful that Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon."

"This is Jaden we're talking about. If he can defeat Dark Metal Dragon, he can defeat the Shining Dragon."

Unknown to them, Jaden can see what the others couldn't.

_Shining Dragon's...crying?_

To be continued...


	2. Part 2: Freeing Shining Dragon

YuGiOh GX the Movie: Return of the Pyramid.

Chapter 2: Freeing Kaiba! Silver King Rises!

----

Jaden: 4000.

Kaiba: 3100.

Jaden's side of the field:

Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh.

Atk: 3100.

Def: 5800.

Elemental Hero Neos.

Atk: 2500.

Def: 2000.

Plant Tokensx2.

Kaiba's side of the field:

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

Atk: 5000.

Def: 2500.

Shadow Spell (Trap; Continuous).

Pyramid of Light MK II (Trap; Continuous).

Kaiba was surprised.

"Isn't it still your turn?" Jaden asked him. "If anything, I'm still waiting."

"My turn is over, Yuki," Kaiba said. "You're just delaying your defeat."

"Like I said, it's not over until the last card is played." With that, Jaden had drawn his card. _Alright!_ "Tell me something, Kaiba. How did you regain the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon?"

The LoD was shocked. "What do you mean? I've always had it!"

"You can't fool these eyes. You didn't always have it, even after the first Pyramid of Light incident. Last I checked, it flew away after defeating Anubis last time. Why is it back in your deck?"

"You're not at liability to ask these questions, Yuki. If you've forgotten, it's your turn."

"I haven't forgotten it. I was just wondering whether or not you realize the plight of the situation yet."

Kaiba had glared. "What are you getting at, Yuki?"

"I tribute both of my Plant Tokens to summon a monster you're all-too familiar with." Both Plant Tokens had disappeared to reveal...a monster that shocked everyone to the core.

"No way..." Syrus said.

"How did he even acquire one?" Chazz asked them.

"Unbelievable," Satorious said.

"Impossible!" Kaiba yelled. "That's..."

"Say hello to the Dark Magician!" Jaden yelled. "Or should I say...Gold Pharaoh's trusted advisor?"

As it turns out, Gold Pharaoh had an effect to the Dark Magician, transforming it from a Spellcaster to a Warrior.

"Because of his bond to Gold Pharaoh, it creates a bond similar to the Metamorphosis card, resulting in the creation to a new Elemental Hero, the Black Mage!"

True to Jaden's word, the Dark Magician began his transformation process into a robed hero with similar properties to Gold Pharaoh.

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Black Mage.

Attribute: Dark.

Level: 7.

Type: Warrior/Effect.

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned either through Metamorphosis with Dark Magician as a tribute or when Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh is on the field. This card is to be treated as Dark Magician and its type a Spellcaster. When this card is on the field, nullify any opponents' Trap Cards that affect Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh by sacrificing your battle phase. At the end of the players' turn, bring one Spell Token to the field.

Atk: 2500.

Def: 2100.

----

"And now it's time to say goodbye to your chains! Black Mage, nullify the Shadow Spell!" With that, Black Mage had destroyed Shadow Spell that was holding Gold Pharaoh prisoner.

Atk: 3900.

Def: 5800.

"However, I had to sacrifice my Battle Phase in order to free him, but it's well worth the price in order to defeat you. Right now, I throw down a face-down and end my turn."

With that said, a Spell Token had appeared.

"Oh, sweet! A Spell Token!"

"Whatever saving grace you have won't help you out," Kaiba said, drawing his card. "Even with the added support, you'll fall against my Shining Dragon. Now my ultimate beast, attack Elemental Hero Neos! Shining Neutron Blast!"

When Neos was destroyed, Jaden flinched as his energy was taken.

Jaden: 2500.

Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh:

Atk: 4200.

Def: 6100.

"I was...expecting you to do that," Jaden said, to Kaiba's surprise.

"You made the mistake of leaving Neos in attack mode," he replied. "How can you be expecting me to do that?"

"Two reasons: One, if you were the actual Kaiba, you would've attacked either the Black Mage or the Gold Pharaoh, and two, the only reason you destroyed Neos is because you can't stand being in his presence."

"Would it have mattered?" Syrus said. "What if it was just a choice?"

"Think about it, Syrus," Zane said. "If you had to choose between a card that reminded you of your worst enemy or a card that you're unfamiliar with, which one would you attack first?"

"The one that represented my hatred for the player." That's when Syrus realized something. "You're not saying..."

"It's the reason why Satorious is here in the first place."

"You mean Kaiba's possessed by the Light of Destruction?" Chazz asked them.

"And the Pyramid of Light is its tool," Satorious said. "Apparently, the Light of Destruction's been dueling us in order to draw Jaden out of hiding, and because of their past, Jaden's forcing it out."

"That explains why the Shining Dragon is crying," Chazz said, much to the onlookers' surprise. "Look at it. It may be a hologram, but the Duel Spirit is calling on Jaden to help free Kaiba."

Jaden then drew his card. "Since you destroyed Neos, Gold Pharaoh gets a 300 attack and defense point boost, but that was already given. Right now, I found a way to defeat your unstoppable dragon!"

Everyone was surprised at that…and Kaiba was laughing.

"That was entertaining. You found a way to defeat my Shining Dragon? You know that it's impenitrable to anything you throw at me."

"Anything I throw at IT directly, you mean." Kaiba was surprised. "But I need to make a bit of preparations for its demise, and that involves my Pot of Greed! With this card, I can draw two cards from my deck." Jaden drew his two cards. _Time for Phase 2._ "Now I play 'Return of the King,' which lets me remove Neos from my graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Silver King!"

As Neos disappeared, a man in silver armor went onto the field.

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Silver King.

Attribute: Light.

Level: 7.

Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.

Effect: This card can only be summoned when discarding either "Elemental Hero Neos" or any "Yubel" card from either the Hand or Graveyard through Return of the King's effect. When Summoned Successfully, this card is to be treated like "Elemental Hero Neos" or the "Yubel" monster discarded. This monster gains 300 ATK and DEF points for any "Elemental Hero," "Destiny Hero," "Evil Hero," "Neo Spacian," "Yubel," "Neos Wiseman," and "Dark Magician" card on the field or Graveyard.

Atk: 2800.

Def: 2400.

Return of the King.

Type: Ritual Magic Card.

Effect: In order to summon "Elemental Hero Silver King" from the Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, you must remove any "Elemental Hero Neos" or any "Yubel" monster from the Hand or Graveyard.

----

No one would've suspected that Jaden had a ritual monster on hand, but what shocked them was that Gold Pharaoh and Black Mage had awaited his appearance.

"About time you showed up, King," Gold Pharaoh said.

The Silver King smirked. "I got held up in traffic, but I made it. I'm assuming the High Priest and Kisara are under control?"

Black Mage had nodded. "If anything, I doubt you can destroy the Pyramid of Light."

"No, but I CAN destroy the shackles the Shining Dragon has on him."

"Wait for that later," Jaden said. "I believe the Spell Token might be of use?"

Black Mage nodded. "Go for it, Supreme King."

Jaden then got ready. "Before I activate my face-down, because Neos was removed from the Graveyard, Gold Pharaoh loses his bonus."

Atk: 3900.

Def: 5800.

"Not like it can help you," Kaiba said, turning sinister. "Your monsters are too weak against my Shining Dragon."

"They would be, if it wasn't for Silver King's increase."

Elemental Hero Silver King:

Atk: 4300.

Def: 5400.

"And since I used Neos to create him, Silver King has gained the use of Contact Fusion, and I use it to fuse him with Gold Pharaoh!"

Both Silver King and Gold Pharaoh had jumped in a swirl of light to create…

"Meet Elemental Hero Millennium Knight!"

It was a combination of Gold Pharaoh's skin, Silver Knight's armor, and has the Millennium Puzzle and the Shadow Amulet as emblems on his shoulder blades.

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Millennium Knight.

Attribute: Dark.

Level: 10.

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect.

Required Monsters: "Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh+Elemental Hero Silver Knight."

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by fusing the required monsters, but does not require the use of Polymerization. This monster gains 500 Attack and Defense points for every "Dark Magician," "Elemental Hero," "Destiny Hero," "Evil Hero," "Crystal Beast," "Rainbow Dragon," "Blue Eyes White Dragon," "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," "Envoy" monsters, "Neo Spacians," "Yubel," "Rainbow Neos," "Neos Wiseman," and "Divine Neos" in the Graveyard. When a Light Monster, Dark Monster, or Clear Monster with over 3000 ATK points attacks it, it is not destroyed, but the life points still decrease. This monster can destroy any Continuous Spell or Trap cards on the field by sacrificing one Spell Token and removing any monster on the holder's side of the field.

Atk: 3200.

Def: 3100.

----

"And because of its special ability, Millenium Knight gains 500 attack and defense points for any monster we both have in our graveyards."

Both Symbols were glowing because of that.

3 Blue Eyes White Dragons=1500 ATK and DEF points;

1 Blue Eyes Ultimate=500 ATK and DEF points;

1 Dark Magician=500 ATK and DEF points;

3 Elemental Heroes=1500 ATK and DEF points; and

1 Evil Hero=500 ATK and DEF points;

Elemental Hero Millennium Knight:

Atk: 7700.

Def: 7600.

_How was he able to get the extra boost?_ The Light of Destruction asked himself. He then looked at the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and figured it out. _Of course. The Millennium Knight is the incarnation of New Times, so it's linked to his Blue-Eyes White Dragons as well! Kisara, you traitor!_

"But before I attack your Shining Dragon," Jaden said, "I'm getting rid of your Pyramid." He then turned to the Black Mage and said, "Are you up for it, Mahado?"

"Anything to take Anubis down," Black Mage replied. "I'm just sorry it had to come to this, Kisara."

The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon had growled, which meant it preferred death over a life of slavery.

"Millennium Knight," Jaden said, "use Black Mage's power and the Spell Token to destroy the Pyramid of Light!"

With that, both Black Mage and the Spell Token had merged into a Spirit Bullet and Millennium Knight fired it at the Pyramid of Light…but it had defied the normal conditions, revealing that the Pyramid of Light was not a real Trap Card.

"I don't get it," Zane said. "Wouldn't Millennium Knight's effect destroy the Pyramid of Light?"

"If it were a normal card," Millennium Knight said, in a combination of Jaden and Atem's voice. "Anubis, you're found out! Get out of Kaiba's body or suffer the consequences!"

"It can talk?" Syrus asked them.

"Not surprising," Chazz said. "Then again, this isn't a duel anymore! It's war!"

"We can't interfere, boss!" Ojama Yellow said.

"Why can't we? The Slacker's in over his head, and the Chazz can't stand by and watch him get clobbered by a poltergeist possessing the Blue Eyes White Dragon user!!!"

"Because it's his destiny to face the Light of Destruction alone," Satorious said. "However, that doesn't mean we can destroy the battlefield we're in!"

Sure enough, Kaiba was flinching, and he smirked. "Finish your turn, Haou," he said.

"Gladly, Anubis," Jaden said. _I hope you can forgive me for this, Kaiba._ "Millennium Knight, destroy Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! Golden Shadow Fang!" With that, Millennium Knight was able to destroy the Shining Dragon, making Kaiba faint.

Kaiba: 400.

The energy was being sucked out of him, changing the shadow into a grotesque form.

"I have returned! Supreme King Judai, you have eluded me for the last time, for I, Anubis, will kill you once the duel is over!"

Jaden stood there, biochromatic eyes still flaring (he had them on the whole duel, remember?). "I don't care who you are. You're still the Light of Destruction to me. And last time I checked, it was still my turn."

"You won't HAVE a next turn once I'm done with you. Through the power of the Pyramid of Light, I bring out Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia."

Through a batch of grease, an anthropomorphic sphinx and a sphinx with a woman's head came out.

Andro Sphinx:

Atk: 3500.

Def: 3000.

Sphinx Teleia:

Atk: 3000.

Def: 3500.

"Once your turn is over, you'll feel the wrath of the God of Death upon you, Jaden Yuki!"

To be continued…

----

(A/n: I'm sorry, but I'm making Anubis/the Light of Destruction seem like an egotistic jerk who thinks he can bypass the rules in order to gain victory because he's an Ancient Egyptian Spirit. Well he is, if anyone could recall the movie. However, I had to mash the Light of Destruction into Anubis's body in order for this to work and I'll be using the Pyramid of Light's actual effect in Real Life, which is keeping both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia on the field.

Oh, and Jaden's tatical advance is basically through that of his past life's when it comes to facing the Light of Destruction. And you'll see what Jaden discarded in order to gain victory. He didn't want to do it, but he and said monster agreed that it had to be done in order to save the world.)


	3. Part 3: Jaden's Crimson Oath

YuGiOh GX the Movie: Return of the Pyramid.

Chapter 3: Duel for Life! The Light of Destruction vs the Supreme King's Army!

----

Jaden: 2500.

Anubis: 400 (through Kaiba).

Jaden's Side of the Field:

Elemental Hero Millennium Knight:

Atk: 7700.

Def: 7600.

Face-Down Spell or Trap.

Anubis's Side of the Field:

Andro Sphinx:

Atk: 3500.

Def: 3000.

Sphinx Teleia:

Atk: 3000.

Def: 3500.

Pyramid of Light MK-II (Trap; Continuous)

----

Outside the Pyramid, Alexis, Aster, Jesse, and Axel were watching the Pyramid with dread. Axel had a monitor that was watching Jaden's progress on the duel.

"He defeated the Shining Dragon?" Aster asked him.

"Not only defeated it," Axel said, "but figured out its glaring weakness. However, two new monsters entered the battlefield, and neither of them are registered in Kaiba's deck."

"What are they?" Alexis asked the Volcano duelist.

"I don't know. Pegasus never created these cards even WITH Chumley working for him. However, their attack points aren't exactly comparable to Millennium Knight's own. I don't even know HOW Jaden got that card."

"Other than that," Jesse said, "there's foul play involved with this one. I have the feeling that Kaiba's no longer in control of the duel."

"What was the last strategy Jaden made?" Aster asked him.

"Attempting to destroy the Pyramid of Light, but was unable to do so because of an unknown glitch in the system. And it reads that the Pyramid of Light's effect removes Evil Heroes from play, and nothing more."

Jesse growled. "Whatever Jaden's up against is cheating using enhanced Shadow Magic in order to turn the duel into their favor, and the Pyramid of Light is the catalyst. Jaden needs our support whether he likes it or not." His eyes were glowing in the same hue as Jaden's as he said that.

They were in complete surprise at this development. "How long were you able to do that?" Axel asked him.

"After Jaden returned via comet. If anything, the Yubel incident made me more in-tune with my Haou abilities, and I know why he befriended us."

"Enlighten us," Bastion said, walking towards them. "I could use a good history lesson to divert from the chaos that's being brought up."

"What are you doing here, Bastion?" Alexis asked him. "We thought you were in the Spirit Realm living with Tania."

"I'm on a mission to study why Anubis is in this plane and the reason he's after Jaden, but I think Jesse can fill in the blanks for us."

Jesse nodded and started his explanation. "You know that Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba's appearances are in Egyptian Lore?" Everyone nodded at that. "Well, it's the same reason that Jaden's the Supreme King: His comrades were the past lives of those he befriended in his current time, aka, us. Alexis was his fiancee, Syrus and Zane were the Chariot Riders, Chazz was the unpredictable jester, Chumley was the Armory Officer, Atticus was the Dragon Tamer, Satorious was his Fortune Teller, Tyranno was the Infantry Leader, and us…Alexis's I already mentioned, but Bastion was the Science Officer, Aster was the General, Axel happened to be the Spy, and me…I was the Heir."

Everyone was a bit surprised at the brief piece of information they had.

"I don't care if you think it's half-baked," Jesse said, "but I'm not letting my friend die under some maniac's hand!"

"Actually," Bastion said, "it makes a lot of sense. Some friendships were made in a past life and were revived in a current life, but it's only a theory."

"But Jesse's right," Aster said. "Even if it's too crazy to believe, Jaden's still our friend and he needs our support. So lets' help him out!"

Everyone agreed on that notion and ran towards the Pyramid of Light in order to support the young duelist.

----

Anubis and Jaden were staring each other down, and it was still Jaden's turn…or if there was a turn system left.

"I'll throw down more face-downs," Jaden said, "and end my turn."

Two cards appeared between the original face-down.

"Your move, Anubis."

Anubis smirked. "You underestimate me, boy. All I need are my Sphinx Monsters and the Pyramid to finish you off. Andro Sphinx, destroy his monster!"

Everyone in the Pyramid was stunned by this development.

"But wouldn't Anubis lose life points if Millennium Knight was destroyed?" Chazz asked them.

"With the amount of darkness this guy's got, I doubt that's the case," Zane said.

There was a strike, but neither monster was destroyed, nor was the Life Points down, which meant Kaiba still had 400 life points, but was unable to duel because Anubis had wrecked the system.

"How is it still alive?"

"Because it has more Attack Points than you do," Jaden said, "and my Monster's third ability doesn't let it be destroyed by a monster over 3000 Attack Points."

"Then make your move so I can kill you!"

Jaden smirked and drew a card. "Activate face-down 1! Bronze Call!"

"Bronze what?!?" Everyone asked him.

"Normally, when Millennium Knight is destroyed, I get to call this guy to the field, but since Anubis is making this duel into a personal vendetta, I have no choice but to do the same! Meet Elemental Hero Bronze Rider!"

With that, a motorcycle made out of a brown paint job came out of the Spell Card, landing beside Millennium Knight. The rider removed his helmet to reveal a man with black hair and blond highlights with blue eyes and a bronze trenchcoat. (Think Yusei Fudo from YuGiOh 5Ds).

----

OC Card Data:

Bronze Call:

Type: Quick-Play Magic Card.

Effect: When "Elemental Hero Millennium Knight" is destroyed by either a Spell or Trap card designating this monster, Bring out one "Elemental Hero Bronze Rider" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard onto your side of the field.

Elemental Hero Bronze Rider.

Attribute: Wind.

Level: 4.

Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect.

Effect: This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Bronze Call." This monster can be used to summon Synchro Monsters by tributing this and any non-Tuner monsters for a Synchro Monster. When equipped with "Bronze Runner," this monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, regardless of opponent's monster.

Atk: 500.

Def: 2500.

(A/n: If you don't see a pattern, Gold Pharaoh is Atem, Silver King is Jaden, and Bronze Rider is Yusei.)

----

"Why would Jaden summon a monster that's weaker than those things?" Zane asked them.

Syrus was surprised. "I don't think it's required for attacking, guys." Everyone looked at him. "It looks more like a summon piece than a monster suited for that kind of thing."

"Even with a Monster that can directly attack him," Satorious said, "I doubt that once the Life Points are down, the Pyramid goes down with it. Von Schroeder did the same thing using his brother Leon as a puppet for a palace card that had a virus within its data frame."

"What's the Slacker planning?" Chazz asked them.

"Activate second face-down!" Jaden yelled. "De-Fuse!"

The Millennium Knight had turned back into Gold Pharaoh and Silver King.

Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh:

Atk: 3900.

Def: 5800.

Elemental Hero Silver King:

Atk: 4300.

Def: 4000.

_So Jaden found out that they can attack his monsters individually,_ Satorious thought. _Well-planned, but I doubt you'll be able to stand up against what happens next._

"Summoning a Weak Monster, then separating your best fusion monster into two?" Anubis asked him. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I am. Which is why I'm activating my THIRD face-down, Bronze Runner!" With that said, a third Spell Card was activated, bringing out a one-wheeled motorcycle with a seat and a bronze paint job. Bronze Rider had hopped in it as a result. (Think of a Bronze Duel Runner, which is where the name came from.)

----

OC Card Data:

Bronze Runner.

Type: Equip Spell Card.

Effect: This Spell Card can only be equipped to "Elemental Hero Bronze Rider." When "Elemental Hero Bronze Rider" attacks the opponent's Life Points directly, this card can destroy any Continuous Spell or Trap and/or any Field Spell Card as long as it's discarded after the attack.

----

"Say good-bye to your reign, Light of Destruction! Gold Pharaoh and Silver King, cover Bronze Rider! He'll take care of Anubis!"

Gold Pharaoh took his Scimitar out and held off Andro Sphinx while Silver King was holding down Sphinx Teleia. Bronze Rider went towards the Trap Card that was still running.

"You can't destroy my Pyramid, boy!" Anubis said. "It's invincible!"

Jaden smirked, much to Anubis's confusion. "You're not the one in control of the Life Points, Anubis. Kaiba is." That made him wary.

_How long has he known?_ "Even if you destroy the Pyramid of Light, I doubt you can stand up against what happens next in this duel!"

Bronze Rider then set the Duel Runner's capability to Self-Destruct on five seconds and hopped out of it, landing on Kaiba's unconscious body. As soon as the cycle hit the Card Base, it blew up, taking the Trap Card with it.

Anubis: 0.

Both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia were gone, but the duel was still in progress.

"Bad move, Haou," Anubis said. "My host may be out of the duel, but I'm not. With both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia destroyed, I get to summon my most powerful monster, Theinen the Great Sphinx!"

The tar left by the two monsters had turned into a combination of both monsters.

"That cannot be good," Aster said.

Jesse, however, was amazed. "Axel, what does the monitor say about its attack points?"

The answer was somewhat expected out of surprise instead of anger. "It's over 9000!"

"What? 9000! How is that possible?!?"

Theinan the Great Sphinx:

Atk: 35000.

Def: 30000.

"You think you can defeat me?" Anubis asked them, speaking through his monster.

Jaden frowned. "I don't think," he said. "I know! Bronze Rider, it's time to Synchronize!"

Bronze Rider nodded in affirmation as he, Gold Pharaoh, and Silver King had merged into one.

"Isn't he fusing?" Alexis asked him.

"No," Zane said. "This is something completely different."

"Everyone," Jaden said, "I'd like you to meet Elemental Hero Shining Heart!"

In a Knight's outfit, the combination of all three Elemental Heroes had surprised them, but it wasn't just the new format that surprised them. It was what it looked like.

"It's basically an Elemental Hero version of the God Cards' fused form," Kaiba said, now conscious.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Jesse said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm getting Déjà vu from my last encounter with Anubis. I'm assuming Yuki's in the duel?"

Aster nodded. "With possession involved, this doesn't count as an official duel, right?"

"Once the Pyramid of Light was in play, the official duel ended. Right now, it's a duel for survival."

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Shining Heart.

Attribute: Light.

Level: 10.

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect.

Required Monsters: "Elemental Hero Bronze Rider+Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh+Elemental Hero Silver King."

Effect: This card can only be summoned through the required monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by any monster with over 3000 ATK points. When in play, this Monster can use any Spell or Trap card that was sent to the Graveyard for a cost of 2000 Life Points.

Atk: 3500.

Def: 3000.

----

"Give it up, Haou!" Theinan/Anubis yelled. "I am now a God! You should just give up."

Jaden was never one to quit. He went up against a Gravekeeper, several members of the Shadow Riders, faced Yugi's Deck, defeated demonic counterparts of the Egyptian God Cards, freed several members of the Society of Light, went up against his past life's ex-girlfriend, defeated Nightshroud, and even went up against an Egyptian God Card emerging victorious. An overgrown chimera is NOTHING compared to what he went up against!

"I activate Shining Heart's special effect!" he yelled. "By sacrificing 2000 life points, I can use any Spell or Trap card that was either in my graveyard or Kaiba's, since it was HIS deck you used, and I choose my own!"

With that, a glow from Shining Heart's body made Jaden's Graveyard glow with an intense light.

Jaden: 500.

"The Warrior Returning Alive, bring back Elemental Hero Black Mage!"

With that, Mahado reappeared.

"And I use Cost Down to summon another monster to the field. Elemental Hero Apprentice Mage!"

With that, a sparkle of hearts appeared, bringing an Egyptian version of the Dark Magician Girl onto the field.

"Raise hands," Zane said. "How many of you saw that coming?"

"Considering that Black Mage is an Elemental Hero version of Dark Magician," Bastion said, "I wasn't surprised at all."

"You mean to tell me that Black Mage and Apprentice Mage are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?" Alexis asked them.

"To those who can see spirits," Jesse said. "If anything, they came here to support their Pharaoh and stop Anubis in his tracks."

"They're vital to his destruction, too," Satorious said.

However, Aster was poking Syrus. "Guys, we have a problem," he said. "Syrus is out of it."

Zane groaned. "This happens every time he sees a beautiful Duel Monster on the field, moreso when it's Dark Magician Girl."

----

OC Card Data:

Elemental Hero Apprentice Mage.

Attribute: Dark.

Level: 6.

Type: Warrior/Effect.

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned when either "Metamorphosis" is used or when "Elemental Hero Gold Pharaoh" is on the field. This card is to be treated like "Dark Magician Girl" and its type as Spellcaster. Increase the attack points of this card by 300 for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the Graveyard.

Atk: 2000.

Def: 1700.

----

"You think you can defeat me with such weak monsters?" Anubis said. "You are such a fool who is willing to die for the safety of this world. Can you not see you're still delaying defeat?"

"I've still got one card in my hand," Jaden said, "and I'm using it! Card of Sanctity!" With that motion, he had drawn six cards. "I now use Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend!"

With that, everyone saw Kaiba's Duel Disk glow, and a certain card came out of it.

_Use it well, Yuki,_ Kaiba thought. _Use it well._

The card flew into Jaden's hand. "Welcome back, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Shining Dragon went alongside the Shining Heart.

"Now that two forms of Light and Darkness are here," Jaden said, "I can take you out with one shot!"

"What good would THAT effort do? My monster's still stronger than yours."

"It's not the Attack Points that matter, Anubis, but how you play, and you're a damn good cheater. Now I'm playing a card that will make my statement true!"

To everyone's surprise, he brought out a card that those who have been there during Jaden's first year were gaping.

"It's the card he used against Kagemaru!" Bastion said. "But Winged Kuriboh was never present in the duel…"

"He was," Kaiba said, shocking everyone. "When I played Card Destruction through Anubis's influence, he had discarded it, bringing tears to his eyes."

Zane remembered it as well.

(Flashback)

"_In order to demonstrate my Shining Dragon's power," Kaiba said, "I play Card Destruction, making us both discard our hands and drawing the same amount of cards we had previously."_

_Jaden, without a problem, had discarded his hand, which included Winged Kuriboh. Even though it was essential to bring Kaiba down, he had tears in his eyes because he couldn't make Winged Kuriboh suffer through the Reaper of Cards._

(End flashback)

"Now it makes sense," Zane said. "Jaden had to wait for the right moment to play it, which was after the first duel was lost!"

_Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Winged Kuriboh,_ Jaden thought, _even if it was with my own hands._ "I play Sabatiel, the Philosopher's Stone and equip it to Shining Heart!"

With that, the stone had turned into a glowing spear.

"What would be the point of that?" Anubis asked him. "I only control one monster!"

"The number of monsters you controlled happens to include Kaiba's amount AND your other two Monsters, so it counts through his Graveyard as well. Besides, this is no longer a game. It's a WAR!"

Elemental Hero Shining Heart:

Atk: 37500.

Def: 3000.

"Elemental Hero Shining Heart, show him what the power of unity can do! Spear of Divine Judgment!" Elemental Hero Shining Heart had pierced the Sphinx with the Spear formed from the Stone. Anubis groaned. "Now, to make sure he doesn't return, attack with all your might! Dark Magic Attack! Shining Nova!"

Both the Black Mage and Apprentice Mage fired their magic attacks on them while Blue Eyes Shining Dragon had used its blast on Anubis, destroying his body completely. What was left was a white orb with red eyes. The Light of Destruction.

"If I can't bathe the world in eternal light," it said, "then I'll destroy it!"

"Not so fast!" Aster yelled. "I summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Destiny Hero Malicious!"

"Water Dragon!" Bastion yelled. "Go for support!"

"Cyber Blader!" Alexis yelled.

"Armed Dragon Lv 10!" Chazz yelled.

"Cyber End Dragon!" Syrus yelled.

"Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse yelled.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba yelled.

"Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel yelled.

"Attack!"

When all the attacks neared the small orb, it had absorbed them, forming into Anubis, only when the whole body was bright with a blinding light.

"You fools!" it said. "You only strengthened my power with your attacks!"

"Then try this on for size!" Jaden yelled. "Neos! Yubel! Combine!"

Both Neos and Yubel nodded, and turned into Neos Wiseman.

"Now I summon my OWN monsters: Elemental Heroes Shining Flare Wingman, Terra Firma, Poison Rose, Prisma, and Inferno!"

Five different Elemental Heroes had entered the battlefield.

"Shining Heart, throw the Spear towards Wiseman!"

Shining Heart nodded, throwing it like an Olympic Javelin user and Wiseman caught it…changing into a power glove.

In Jaden's eyes, Neos Wiseman had rushed towards the Light of Destruction.

"I won't fade away into nothingness!" he yelled, in the form of Anubis. "You will all die!"

"Neos Wiseman, attack!" Jaden yelled. "Synchronized Justice Fist!"

In a burst of energy, Neos Wiseman had punched the Light of Destruction's new avatar in the face with every monster in the room adding to its power, destroying the opponent completely.

"Like I said, it's not over until the last card is played," Jaden said. "You played yours a long time ago, and paid the ultimate price. Sayonara, Light of Destruction."

----

Epilogue: After War's End.

----

The Light of Destruction was no more, Shining Dragon had returned to the stars, and the duel between good and evil had subsided…temporarily.

However, the young Supreme King had nothing to do, so he went back to Domino in order to find a job and look for a worthy challenge.

"You're still worried about how they'll react towards us?" Yubel asked him.

"As a couple or a team?" Jaden replied, jokingly. Then he went to a serious tone and said, "They didn't mind. Besides, it's been over a month and I have nothing to look forward to, other than a life of adulthood." He then pondered over his options. "I guess I could take the victory I had over Rosewood to heart. I just didn't want to freak them out too badly."

Yubel smirked. "That Rhodes girl is lucky," she said. "Still, why play brain-dead in the Academy?"

"HALFWAY brain-dead. I wasn't good at book smarts, but I was deceptive with my emotions and what certain words mean. If anything, I need to make up for lost time." With that, he was in front of a house in the city and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a male voice said.

With a smirk, he said, "Lettuce."

"That joke didn't work before." The man who opened the door was Atticus, and he was surprised at the other Duelist's appearance. "I didn't expect to see you here, Jaden."

"Well, I got lost, so I decided to find a place that someone I knew lived in, Atticus. But in all seriousness, is Alexis home?"

"Who is it?" a female voice asked him.

"Basically your knight in shining red armor, Lexi," Atticus said, in a joking matter.

The owner of the voice had seen him through the stairs…and smirked. "I didn't think you'd take Rosewood's comment to heart."

"Well, if we're going to get hitched in the next few years," Jaden said, "we should spend as much time with each other as we can. Life's too short to be a kid forever."

"That's true. So, where are we heading, Your Majesty?"

"Your choice, my Beloved."

Yubel groaned. _I can't believe that they're joking about this._ She then smirked at their antics. _Other than that, if she hurts him in any way, not even he can stop me from my wrath._

"Excuse me," someone said, "which one of you is Jaden Yuki?"

Without looking, Jaden said, "That would be me. Who's speaking?"

"You've forgotten about me all these years? I was the one who gave you my Winged Kuriboh!"

Jaden turned around to see… "Yugi Moto? What are you doing here?"

"The Game Shop's a couple blocks away, but I'm actually surprised you took on a powerful entity like Anubis and lived."

"That wasn't Anubis," Yubel said, shocking everyone with her appearance. "The Light of Destruction had a Human Avatar in his form and was able to possess the High Priest without difficulty."

"Whatever the case, I'm pretty sure we can settle this in a rematch. If you were able to defeat Kaiba's Shining Dragon without difficulty, you've become stronger."

Jaden sighed. "I'd love to, but I'm taking Miss Rhodes here on a date. Would tomorrow suffice or after the Date?"

Yugi had remembered the date he (mostly Yami/Atem) had with Tea years ago and how it was interrupted by a Rockstar Duelist. "That was the idea. Since you saved Kaiba's life and sanity, he sent me to give you free passes to Kaiba Land and a duel with the King of Games himself."

"Sweet!"

Alexis giggled at his antics. "Even after maturing, you never change."

"Let him enjoy it, sis," Atticus said. "It's not every day that you get to duel the King of Games."

"I'm actually interested in how this turns out," Yubel said. "If you need me, I'll be in your deck, Jaden." With that, she disappeared into the deck.

Minutes later, after the couple enjoyed the festivities together, they went into the Dueling Stadium with a Holographic Podium.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, Yugi," Jaden said. "The first time was with a copycat while the second was in the past. I'm not letting anything distract me this time."

Yugi smirked, and then said, "Good luck, because I have faith in my deck and the Heart of the Cards."

Jaden smirked as well. "Like I usually say, it isn't over until the last card is played."

Both those from Duel Academy and Yugi's old friends were watching this in anticipation.

"What are the odds that the kid would defeat him?" Tristan said to Kaiba.

"Both of them treat their cards like family," he replied, "but they have different philosophies in how they play. I'd say it be a close win for either of them."

"No kidding," Joey said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kaiba's right. Yugi may have the Heart of the Cards, but his opponent has beaten Yuge's deck before. Still, Yugi always prevails."

"I've seen him duel before, mutt. I think Jaden can actually cause an uprising by defeating him."

Joey then gave a death glare at Kaiba.

"Would you two knock it off?" Tea Gardner asked them. "They're about to start."

Both podiums activated and the cards were drawn.

"Get your game on, Yugi!" Jaden yelled.

In response, Yugi only said these two words: "Let's duel!"

See you next turn.

----

(A/n: The Epilogue was rushed, but I wanted something that can keep you, the reader, on the edge of your seats. Besides, I think Jaden should have a third match against Yugi, only in the present and NOT through someone else.

I was thinking of Buso Renkin when I made the Philosopher's Stone form when Elemental Hero Shining Heart had it and Captain Falcon when Neos Wiseman caught it. As for Joey, Tristan, and Tea's last-minute appearances, wouldn't it be proper for them to observe their friend's prowess with the guy he gave one of his cards to?

The Philosopher's Stone disappeared the day after the Light of Destruction was obliterated. How Jaden regained it was through the card pack the spirit of Atem gave him. The Synchro Monster is basically a teaser for 5Ds, with both Yusei and his Duel Runner as part of it. As for how the duel between Yugi and Jaden went...use your imagination.)


End file.
